csifandomcom-20200225-history
Risk
Risk is the thirteenth episode in season two of . Synopsis On a trip home from work on the subway, Danny sees a body laying on the tracks. Luckily, he manages to stop the train before destroying any evidence. Mac Taylor, arriving from a Mayor's reception in his tuxedo, and Lindsay Monroe join him. Stella and Hawks investigate the death of stock broker found hanging from a noose off of the window of his fancy office. As usual, the hanging was staged as the man was strangled to death. Plot While riding the subway home from work, Danny is shocked to see a body on the train tracks and manages to get the conductor to stop just in time. Mac and Lindsay join him and the scene and determine the victim, Randy Williams, a Chelsea University student, was surfing on the top of the subway not long before his death. Mac also finds a bloody shark tooth in Randy's hand. When Hammerback examines the body in the morgue, he determines Randy died from several blows to the head with a wooden object, though he notes it could have taken hours for Randy to die. Hammerback gives the wooden splinters from Randy's head wound to Mac, and also shows him Randy's last meal--a variety of aquarium fish consumed, alive, only forty-five minutes before Randy was killed. Stella and Flack are looking out the window of a Wall Street office building at the body of Q.T. Jammer, a commodities trader, who appears to have hung himself. Hammerback soon dispels that notion--Q.T. was asphyxiated before he was hung. Green fibers in his mouth indicate he was probably suffocated. Bobby Martin, Q.T.'s under-broker, is the one who found Q.T.'s body--he says he was bringing him coffee and ran into the bathroom to vomit after he found Q.T. dead. He also tells Dr. Hawkes that Q.T. had a devastating day, losing massive amounts of various clients' money Danny and Lindsay talk to Chuck White, the conductor on the train ahead of Danny's, but he says he doesn't recall anything out of the ordinary happening on his route. The CSIs turn to the train itself. Danny discovers two sets of footprints on the top of the train, and Lindsay finds the primary crime scene inside the car when she discovers blood on the wall. Danny and Lindsay pay Perry Lohmann, Randy's roommate, in bed with Randy's girlfriend, Amber. Perry tries to run, but the CSIs stop him, and he admits he and Randy went out the night before, but that his memories are hazy because they were drinking so much. He dimly recalls a bar with dancing girls where Randy fought the bouncer, and remembers they followed the bouncer to the train, but Randy and the man only exchanged words, not blows. Perry says the two may have train surfed, but he can't recall. He says he left Randy alive on the train. Danny catches sight of Perry's wooden pledge panel and swipes it to examine. Hawkes shows Stella the footage from the security camera outside Q.T.'s office. They back up to a portion of the tape before Bobby goes in to discover the body and spot a man named Seamus Reiter storming out of the office and throwing a vase. When Stella and Flack question him, he admits he got rough and grabbed Q.T. around the neck when he found out how much of his money was lost, but denies killing the man. In the lab, Adam Ross tells Mac that Randy ate a combination of nuts and Siamese fighting fish just before his death. Mac recalls a bar another case brought him to called Wild Wild Wet that featured the exotic fish on tables. Mac talks to the bartender, Vinnie Marino, who tells him that he beat Randy and Perry up when they started eating the exotic fish at the tables, but says they were alive when they left. Mac spots a bloody wooden club behind the bar and takes it to examine. In the lab, the tox screen results for Q.T. have revealed he was dosed with chloroform when he was killed. Stella and Flack decide to look up Cecil Arthur, a client of Q.T.'s who visited him that day with a green handkerchief in his pocket. Cecil is feeding pigeons when they find him, and he explains that a circular stain on his handkerchief is from pigeon poop. Besides, Q.T. actually made money for Cecil that day, so he has no motive to kill him. Danny has hit a dead end: the blood on the wooden club isn't Randy's, and the splinters in the wood match neither the club or Perry's paddle. Adam thinks the shark tooth is worth looking into--its size indicates it came from a large shark, and algae on the tooth indicates it was from the North Atlantic. Only a few such sharks have been caught in that area in the last few decades. Hawkes has a lead in his case: he tells Stella the chloroform may have acted as a solvent and changed the color of the fabric it touched. This leads the CSIs to a blue pillow from Q.T.'s office. They find a green circular stain in the middle. They return to the security tape and Stella notices when Bobby emerges from the bathroom the first time, his coffee is no longer steaming hot. What if he replaced the coffee with chloroform and then ditched the cup after the murder? As Q.T.'s under-broker, Bobby stood to inherit Q.T.'s book. A CSI team is dispatched to go through the company's refuse, and they find the cup, which has Bobby's prints on the outside and traces of chloroform inside. Bobby is unrepentant--he was the one who made Cecil Arthur the money that day while Q.T. lost 17 million dollars of his clients' money. Q.T. was dismissive of Bobby's ambitions, so Bobby decided to take his advancement into his own hands. Stella arrests him. When Mac finds anti-freeze on the splinters pulled out of Randy's head wounds, he turns to Chuck White, the conductor of the train Randy and Perry rode. Chuck was carrying a wooden shoe paddle in his train car, which was used to separate the train from the third rail of the tracks, which is coated with anti-freeze. Chuck denies any hand in the murder until Mac shows him an old picture of him with a rather large fishing catch--a 21 ft. long shark. Randy and Perry were goofing off on the train after surfing on the top, and Chuck tried to get them to knock it off. Perry left the train, but gave Chuck a parting gift first: he spat in his face. When Randy began to mock him, Chuck lost it and beat Randy with the paddle before dragging him to the door. Randy grabbed onto the man's key chain with the shark tooth on it, impaling his hand on it and taking the tooth with him when Chuck threw him from the train. Chuck laments the plight of the working man, and Mac says he sympathized—until Chuck broke the law. His long day finally done, Danny heads home on the train and talks to a pretty young woman who was checking him out on his earlier ride. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * John Enos as Chuck White * Mark Famiglietti as Bobby Martin * Rick Pasqualone as Q.T. Jammer * Trevor Wright as Perry Lohmann * John Billingsley as Cecil Arthur * Christian Svensson as Vinnie Marino * Danny Gil as Seamus Reiter * Sandra McCoy as Amber Capece * Kanin Howell as Randy Williams See Also 213 Category:CSI: New York Season 2